falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Quick Scope (Polymorph)
|race = Earth Pony |sex = Stallion |faction = Ex-mercenary |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Blue |mane = Dark Blue |coat = Grey |cutie mark = }} (NOTE: THIS IS ALL OUTDATED) Quick Scope is the protagonist of Fallout: Equestria - Project Polymorph. He is a retired mercenary living a quiet life outside the small town of New Whitetail, this changes upon his discovery of Cutie Bell. History Present Day Quick Scope prepares to start another dull day in his quiet, retired life. He arrives in New Whitetail and proceeds to enter the local bar, the Wild Whiskey Bar, where he playfully chats up the barkeep, Drink Mix. Sounds of gunfire alert the townsponies to an attack, Quick Scope leaves to assist the towns Griffin defenders. The attackers are a group of heavily armed raiders, one of the attacking ponies donning heavy metal armor, nearly on par with steel ranger power armor and a minigun, making the Griffin defenders usual attack tactics ineffective. Quick Scope works with the Griffin commander and his other talons to take out the heavily armed Raider. Quick Scope utilizes his unique sniper rifle, Versatility to take out the heavily armored raider and assists in killing the rest of the raiders. After returning to the bar for awhile, Quick Scope heads back to his home outside the town and discovers a special, cone shaped pod named PM 52 wherein lies a sleeping filly and a note telling whoever finds her to call her Cutie Bell. Quick Scope brings Cutie Bell back to his home and watches over her, until she finally awakes. Whilst getting the filly something to drink, he witnesses her using a unicorn horn that she didn't have earlier to disassemble Quick Scope's Buffalo Assault rifle and reassembled it in a much better condition. Quick Scope brings Cutie Bell to the local bar and introduces the filly to Drink Mix, he is lead off by Drink Mix for an explanation on Cutie Bell and returns to find the filly talking with the lone zebra drinker, Sygma. Quick Scope talks with Sygma and strikes up a friendship with the zebra. After his visit he returns home but is attacked by several mercenaries, who severely injure Quick Scope. He manages to get back to his home and then back to town. He passes out from blood loss, due to his earlier injuries. Traits Appearance Quick Scope is a grey earth pony with a grey coat and a dark blue mane. He has blue eyes and his right foreleg is a cybernetic leg, with built in fingers. Personality Quick Scope seems to have a partially fractured psyche, based on how he seems to talk to himself at times. Nomrally he is an amaiable and cheery pony with a sarcastic/snarky streak to him. Abilities Quick Scope is an expert marksman and is experienced in using a wide variety of rifles and pistols. He also has skill with melee weapons like swords, which he uses with his cyberleg. He can also switch how he holds and uses his weapons, either with his cyberleg or with his mouth. Equipment Quick Scope owns a wide variety of rifles and other firearms, including a buffalo assault rifle, a shotgun, a sword, three different pistols (two revolvers and a 9 millimeter pistol), three SMGs, a crate of grenades and his unique sniper rifle: Versatility. Category:Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters (Polymorph) Category:Fallout: Equestria - Polymorph